


Unlace My Skin And Enter In

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Biting, Bonding, Crossover, M/M, Male Slash, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel Derek and Guide Stiles explore the really fun side of the bonding process, eat dinner, make plans for the future, and bond some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlace My Skin And Enter In

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [I Want You Under My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531400). Nobody's a werewolf. Sentinels and Guides are very much known. No previous knowledge of The Sentinel is required, though it is an awesome show & the fics for it are tremendous. Thanks for the great feedback, guys.

 

 

Stiles was beyond glad that his Dad wasn't home right now. Because Stiles was having real trouble keeping quiet. And he had a great reason for that. It would be logged in the system by now – Stiles Stilinski, Guide to Sentinel Derek Hale.

 

Stiles was not ashamed to say that the thought of that particular data entry made him feel extremely hot. Especially as right at that moment, Derek was stretched out on top of him, naked and sweating and full of amazing desire all for Stiles. Stiles was positive that nobody could be on the receiving end of that and not start to feel a little overheated. Also Derek had three fingers worked into his Guide and was rumbling, almost purring, into his neck. It was a miracle that Stiles hadn’t melted right through the bedsheets.

 

Derek wasn’t saying much – that Stiles expected since Derek was still overly into his Sentinel side. Stiles hadn’t run out of things to say though. How could he when such awesome things were happening to him? His mouth just overflowed with heated sloppy encouragement and God, did Derek know how amazing he looked, how incredible his fingers felt and… **yes!** that spot right there, oh God, don’t stop, please don’t **ever** fucking stop…..

 

Derek lifted his head from the thorough attention that he was giving Stiles’ collarbone and began kissing his lips again, a demanding tongue working the seam of Stiles’ mouth open. Stiles happily accepted, one leg curled tightly around Derek’s waist and every cell in his body straining to get closer to the Sentinel, wanting more. Derek snorted a laugh out against Stiles’ jaw and Stiles winced. Right, the talking thing, he was talking and the Sentinel was trying to concentrate on learning his Guide and Stiles was distracting him. That wasn’t good. Stiles could do quiet, he totally could.

 

That stray thought apparently spoken aloud got Derek’s attention because he nipped at Stiles’ mouth and glared down at him.

 

“Need your voice. Pulled me out.”

 

Stiles ran his hand down Derek’s face and stroked his impressive cheekbones. His heart trembled at the Sentinel’s growled words. He’d talked to Derek almost constantly in the Sentinel Recovery Center, wanting Derek to know that he wasn’t alone and that somebody cared and was trying to get him back. And Derek had been holding onto that? Stiles had literally guided his Sentinel home.

 

Wow. Okay, that was an ego boost. And somebody wanted him to keep talking, rather than frustratedly asking Stiles to please shut the fuck up. That was a first.

 

“Oh, you're going to regret wanting this,” Stiles gasped out. “Really. I could talk for days, weeks. It hasn't been proven yet, but I'm pretty sure it's possible. I could set a record.”

 

Derek huffed out laughter again and continued to blow Stiles' mind whilst lapping at every available inch of his Guide's skin. Such an ego boost. Stiles felt like his hips were working on automatic, jackhammering at a pace previous unknown as Derek worked at getting him nice and loose. Stiles' hands constantly smoothed over Derek and he kept up a regular chatter to ensure that Derek was focused. The last thing either of them wanted was Derek zoning-out, overwhelmed by the sensation overload that they were both experiencing.

 

“Keep the dials low, dude. Nice and low. I want you here with me. I want you...”

 

Derek was growling, but his hackles weren't up. He was just enjoying finally getting to map his territory. Stiles was totally fine with that. His Sentinel...that was going to take some getting used to, and Stiles planned on milking every moment of it.

 

Derek's fingers slowed in their ministrations and his free hand started to arrange Stiles, encouraging him to spread and bend his legs more. Okay then, incoming. Derek wasn't in a hurry to move his mouth away though, his tongue continuing to lave paths across Stiles' flushed skin. It was a perfect distraction.

 

Withdrawing his fingers, Derek squeezed out more lube in order to slick up something else entirely. Stiles made an embarrassing noise at the sight. Derek smirked and sank his teeth half-playfully into Stiles' chest. Then he slowly slid himself in, Stiles mewling at every sensation and clinging tightly, trying to remember to keep Derek focused. Because God, was it hard to do when the Sentinel was doing that.

 

“Oh, keeping doing that. Fuck, please.”

 

Derek grunted and growled and buried himself fully in Stiles, the two of them interlocking in a way that made them both moan. The volume only increased once Derek started thrusting out a rhythm. It was a rhythm that Stiles was eager to equal. Sparks were going off behind his eyes and making him gasp. He clutched at Derek even tighter. No wonder Sentinels were so territorial and wild if this was part of what they were craving and needing.

 

The rhythm got faster and harder and Stiles wrapped both legs around Derek, urging him on, streaming words and begging him not to lose himself too far in the awesomeness. Stiles came first, with a choked noise that made Derek bite hard at his neck. A claiming mark, Stiles noted vaguely, one that would scar permanently and show other Sentinels that Stiles was off-limits. A fierce excited heat flooded through him at the thought. He was Derek's.

 

Speaking of which...He tugged at Derek's hair and pressed his mouth close to the Sentinel’s ear.

 

“Your turn.”

 

Stiles’ tongue darted out to lick at Derek’s cheek, to give him more of that connection. A few moments, and hard thrusts later, Derek collapsed on top of him, panting hard. Stiles held onto him, managing to stroke his sides and back and murmur words to keep Derek grounded despite his own exhausted state. And they had several days of this ahead of them in order to truly strengthen their bond. He couldn’t wait.

 

Derek lapped at his chest, then carefully pulled out of Stiles to make his way down to lick up the liquid that was splattered between them. Stiles couldn’t stop watching. It was ridiculously hot.

 

“God, you’re ridiculous,” he told Derek, hands still petting Derek’s hair and shoulders. “Like completely. You have no idea, do you? I kind of want to freeze this moment and carry it around in my pocket forever.”

 

Derek glanced up at him with a truly smug look on his face, continuing his clean up with a particularly lewd twist of his tongue. Oh, fuck. Stiles was going to die during this bonding marathon. He’d go out happy though, so there was that.

 

His stomach growled unpleasantly. Yeah, it had been a while since lunch.

 

“Okay, big guy. I need to eat and if I know Sentinel metabolism, which I do, you need major refueling too so…”

 

Stiles got no further than two steps away from the bed when he found himself slammed against the door with Derek pressed against his chest. He didn’t look pissed, just hungry for…oh, more of the same. Right. He’d spent way too long strapped to a hospital bed with his Guide just out of proper reach. And now his Guide was thinking of taking a walk out of sight.

 

“Derek,” Stiles kept his voice low and his touch gentle, because if this got serious again, they were definitely going to go another round and Stiles needed to eat before he passed out. “I need dinner and if you come down to the kitchen with me, we’re going to do things there that are seriously unhygienic and terminally distracting so just give me ten minutes, okay?”

 

Derek’s grip on him eased but the Sentinel still didn’t look happy about the idea of Stiles leaving the room. Yeah, Stiles wasn’t thrilled about losing Derek’s touch either, because the bonding was in full effect now and he just wanted more and more of the Sentinel. It was going to be a fun few days.

 

“Ten minutes,” Derek said at last, reluctantly.

 

Glowing with the knowledge that Derek wanted him that much, Stiles pressed a quick hard kiss to Derek’s mouth before slipping out of his hands and down the stairs. He took a deep breath in the cool air of the kitchen. Fuck. What a day. He was bonded to a stupid-hot Sentinel and he probably shouldn’t find how territorial and possessive Derek was so very arousing. But he really did. He’d always hoped to find his Sentinel, to find the person who fit with him so well, and boy, was it smashing his expectations.

 

He grabbed sandwich fixings and a quantity of leftover fried chicken. His Dad had so been sneaking in take-out. They were going to have words when they next saw each other. Stiles gathered everything up and carefully made his way back up the stairs. The moment he reached his bedroom door, Derek opened it and wrapped a guiding arm around him. His eyes stayed fixed on Stiles as he unloaded everything onto his desk and started to construct a monster sandwich.

 

“Eat, dude. Seriously. I know that the Center food is nice but they don’t do this kinda stuff.”

 

Derek eyed the chicken carefully but started consuming it. Clearly hunger outweighed paranoia. But his eyes didn’t leave Stiles. He was making sure that his Guide was healthy; making sure that he ate enough. A Sentinel and Guide looked after each other. That was the way it was supposed to be. It made Stiles feel completely warm inside.

 

Once they were both full, Stiles texted Nadia to let her know that he was fine and curled up against Derek’s chest, happy to let the Sentinel cradle him. Derek made a noise that could have been described as a purr. Stiles grinned dopily. Yeah, it really did feel good. Once they were out of the indigestion zone, Stiles was going see about riding his Sentinel into another explosive state of happiness. He was pretty sure that Derek would let him; the Sentinel would get a hell of a view. Stiles stirred enough to look up at Derek.

 

“Is this just post-fugue-state monosyllabic, or do you talk this little normally?” he asked quietly into the contented silence.

 

A corner of Derek’s mouth twitched upwards. His hands stroked over Stiles’ body endlessly. “This is me normally.”

 

Ah. Okay, so Derek was more of a man of action. A lot of Sentinels were. Maybe he’d been a little looser and chattier in the past, before the massacre of his family. That would make anybody more taciturn. Of course, it would make sense for Derek to be more about actions than words; Stiles had words enough for both of them.

 

“This is pretty fucking awesome,” he voiced lazily, raising a hand to glide fingers across Derek’s cheekbones.

 

There was room in the house for Derek. They could buy a bigger bed, a much bigger one. Somebody from the Sentinel Council would visit in a few days to check on their bond, to see if it was actually real and strong enough. They could see about getting a place of their own once they'd really settled into the bond. Stiles would eventually go back to work at the Center. Wait, would Derek have a problem with that?

 

“I can still work at the Center, right?”

 

Derek glanced down at him. “Sentinels there are secured, like I was?”

 

“The patients are under constant surveillance and yeah, a lot of them are locked down for their safety and ours. There’s some Sentinel doctors and security, although…” Stiles trailed off as an idea came to him. “You could work security there. We’d be together all day. The Council would definitely sign off on it. It’d be awesome.”

 

Derek looked thoughtful and Stiles left the idea with him for the moment. He was pretty sure that Derek would agree to it. It was the perfect job. He’d see that no Sentinels there ever made any moves on Stiles and he’d get to be with his Guide all day, as the Council advised every Sentinel and Guide pairing to do. It was best for their bonding and for the Sentinel’s senses.

 

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles, working his mouth open with a determined tongue. Oh, the Sentinel was impatient and that was fine, since he was impatient for Stiles.

 

“I’m beginning to think you only want me for my body.”

 

The joking words were only just out of his mouth when without warning Stiles found himself yanked beneath Derek. The Sentinel’s intense green eyes roamed Stiles, like he couldn’t get enough of him. It made heat ripple through the Guide.

 

“Mine.” Derek nosed at Stiles’ cheeks and temples before resting his forehead against Stiles’. It felt incredibly intimate. “All of you. Mine.”

 

Stiles closed his eyes. Wow. For somebody who didn’t talk much, Derek sure knew how to use words when he wanted to. He dug his hands into Derek’s back and held him as close as possible.

 

“Mine,” he replied, too soft for a human ear but perfectly audible and completely sure in truth and intentions to a Sentinel.

 

Derek shuddered, then his mouth traveled to the bared column of Stiles’ throat and bit down hard. Stiles howled.

 

_-the end_


End file.
